


Introductions

by Kiranagi



Series: Well, Let's Restart This [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossdressing mention, Deaf Adrienne, Deaf Character, Fluff, Honestly just fluff, Hoo boy there's a bit of a story with them, I still can't title things I'm sorry, I'm so nervous about that specific tag, Multi, Thomas and Sally are twins, jeffmads - Freeform, later though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: Sally is excited to meet her new roommates, but she's surprised to find out a few things about them...Starts at about the same time as Meetings, goes through Loneliness, and then continues on a bit after Loneliness.





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Underlined words are written down

Sally huffs and pulls out her phone as it chimes again. _'Bro, relax. I'm not in a war zone.'_

 

Tom-Tom: Do I need to kick someone's ass?

 

'Thomas, I'm currently standing outside my room. I haven't even met my roommates yet. Calm down.'

 

Tom-Tom: I'm sorry that I'm worried about my little sister??

 

'I'm literally 20 minutes older than you.'

 

Tom-Tom: …

 

'I'm silencing my phone now. Make sure Aaron gets along with your other roommate. Love you.'

 

Sally sets her phone on silent as promised, then opens the door and walks inside, smiling when she sees that it's empty. She quickly picks her bed and unpacks her stuff, then flops back with a sigh, "I hope my roommates show up soon..."

 

As if summoned by her words, two more girls enter the room, not noticing her.

 

Sally sits up, smiling, "Hey!"

 

One of the girls jumps and whirls around to look at her, then sighs and relaxes before smiling, "Oh, hi! I'm Tiana Bennett, this is Adrienne!" She taps the other girl's arm.

 

Adrienne smiles and waves, then pulls a whiteboard from under her arm and writes something on it before holding it up, showing what it says. 'Tia may have introduced me already, but my name's Adrienne! I'm deaf, so if you could just write things down for me, that'd be great! What's your name?'

 

Sally makes a small noise of understanding, then pulls out her phone and types a response, holding it out for Adrienne to see. 'My name is Sally! It's nice to meet you, Adrienne! You're very pretty!'

 

Adrienne blushes a little and makes a few hand movements.

 

Tiana giggles, "She says thank you. You can also just say things to me, and I'll sign it to her. Either way works, she just doesn't like to suggest it because she likes doing things herself." She hugs Adrienne, smiling, "She's so adorable when she's annoyed, honestly."

 

Sally giggles, "Fair enough. I'll keep that in mind."

 

Adrienne crosses her arms and pouts.

 

Sally helps the other two unpack for a while, and she notices that every time she or Tiana speaks, Tiana carefully signs it to Adrienne so the other girl knows what's going on. Sally smiles when she realizes it.

 

Eventually their idle conversation turns to their past lives.

 

Sally holds up her whiteboard with a smile. 'I lived in France for my whole life, but my husband fought in the revolutionary war! He was a Major General, and he served under George Washington!'

 

Tiana laughs, "It's precious how much she still fawns over him. She's written _poems_ about this man, it's _adorable_ and he had better show up here so I can see them together."

 

Adrienne sticks her tongue out at Tiana, blushing a little.

 

Sally giggles, "Oh, I wanna see that now too. What about you, Tia?"

 

Tiana hums thoughtfully, "I lived in the same time period, actually. My husband served under George Washington a bit, but they didn't like each other all that much."

 

Sally snickers, "What'd he do to get on George Washington's bad side?"

 

Tiana chuckles and shrugs, "I honestly have no idea. _I_ was actually good friends with Washington, in his own words."

 

Sally raises an eyebrow, "Really? How'd you manage that?"

 

Tiana smiles, "I was a patriot, but I was married to a British Army officer for a while, and while he was away, I used our house as a meeting and resting place for revolutionaries. I met all kinds of people because of that."

 

Sally furrows her eyebrows. _'Wait...'_

 

Adrienne holds up her whiteboard again, grinning. 'She met my husband there, and she met her future husband too!'

 

Sally bites her lip, "Hey, Tiana? Is your first name any different now than it was before?"

 

Tiana tilts her head a little, "Yeah, actually... My name used to be Theodosia, why?"

 

Sally can't stop herself from grinning, "Was your second husband Aaron Burr?"

 

Tiana widens her eyes a little, then nods, "Did you know him...?"

 

Sally grabs her phone, shaking her head, "No, I never knew Aaron Burr. But I've known Aaron _Brooks_ since we were ten years old, and after he had his revelation, he spent a good bit of time talking about his dear wife, _Theodosia._ "

 

Tiana gasps softly, then slowly smiles, "A-Aaron's here?"

 

Sally nods, "Yep! He and my brother share a room, in fact! I'm texting them now to meet us in one of the common rooms!"

 

Tiana breaks into a full-out grin as she quickly signs to Adrienne what's going on.

 

Adrienne gasps, then hugs her, grinning as well.

 

Sally sends a quick text to Thomas, then copies it and sends the same text to Aaron.

 

'Get your ass to common room #3. Now!'

 

Sally then jumps up, "Let's head out! The texts have been sent!"

 

Tiana laughs and stands up, gently pulling Adrienne to her feet as well, "Yeah, let's go!"

 

Sally leads the other two out of the room, grinning.

 

* * *

 

Sally shoves open the door to one of the common rooms and stomps inside.

 

Thomas raises an eyebrow, "Someone's had too much caffeine today."

 

Sally rolls her eyes, then looks around the room, "Where's Aaron?"

 

Thomas looks at Tiana and Adrienne, but still answers Sally, "He's waiting for our last roommate, he hasn't shown up yet. What's got you so riled up?"

 

Sally gestures to Tiana, "Because Theodosia is here! Ya' know, his _wife!_ "

 

Tiana waves, smiling.

 

Thomas blinks, surprised, "Oh, jeeze, okay. Well, his phone is off, so we'll have to wait until our other roommate is here..." He smiles at Tiana, "It's nice to finally meet you, Theodosia!"

 

Tiana chuckles, "My name is actually Tiana this time around, but it's nice to meet you too!"

 

Thomas chuckles, "Sorry..." He furrows his eyebrows as Tiana signs the conversation so far to Adrienne, "What're you doing?"

 

Tiana pats Adrienne's head, making the other girl stick her tongue out and duck away, "Adrienne here is deaf. I know sign language, and I've known her for a few years, so I help her out."

 

Sally huffs and crosses her arms, "Adri's _supposed_ to have a hearing dog, but some issues came up. Hopefully she'll get one soon, though."

 

Adrienne holds up her whiteboard, smiling. 'Hi! It's nice to meet you! Sally said you're her brother? What's your name?'

 

Thomas smiles, "My name is Thomas. It's nice to meet you, Adrienne!"

 

Adrienne watches Tiana's hands, then smiles brightly at Thomas.

 

Sally smiles, "I'm pretty sure that Adrienne was Lafayette's wife!"

 

Adrienne nods after a moment.

 

Tiana tugs Adrienne over to a couch in the room and sits down, relaxing a bit, "Sally, you never told us who you were. And who was Thomas? He kinda seems like he knew Aaron before."

 

Thomas rubs the back of his neck and looks away, "Uh... I-I was Thomas Jefferson..."

 

Tiana widens her eyes, then gestures to Thomas in general, especially his gay pride shirt, "You? You were Thomas Jefferson?"

 

Thomas nods, biting his lip.

 

Sally chuckles, "I knew him last life, and I can confirm, he was most definitely Thomas Jefferson."

 

Tiana takes a moment to sign to Adrienne, who then looks at Thomas with surprise. Then Tiana frowns at Sally, "Who were you, then??"

 

Sally shrugs a little, "No one important."

 

Thomas frowns at Sally.

 

Sally gives him a look, "You can't deny it, Thomas. No matter what either of us think _now,_ last life, I was nothing."

 

Thomas sighs, and starts to say something else, but he's cut off by the door opening.

 

Aaron walks in, smiling, "Hey, Thomas, guess who our other roommate is?"

 

A man walks in next to Aaron, looking around the room hopefully.

 

Thomas looks over, "Huh?"

 

Sally raises an eyebrow. Tiana and Adrienne look confused.

 

The man hesitates for a moment, then steps forward, "T-Tommy...?"

 

Thomas just looks at him for a moment, confused, then widens his eyes, "Jemmy...?"

 

Sally widens her eyes and looks between the two. _'Wait, Jemmy as in...?'_

 

James smiles shakily and nods, "Y-yeah, Tommy, i-it's me..."

 

Thomas rushes forward and hugs James, laughing a little, "I missed you so much..."

 

Sally smiles and gives Aaron a thumbs up.

 

Aaron chuckles softly.

 

Sally elbows Tiana and nods to Aaron.

 

Tiana nods a little and stands up, heading over to Aaron.

 

James hugs him back tightly, tears pricking in his eyes, "I-I missed you too... I've been so lonely..."

 

Sally crosses her arms. _'That's it. We're adopting him into our group. He's too adorable to not, and Thomas is being so precious right now.'_

 

Thomas kisses his head, "Shh... It's okay, darlin', I'm here now... You'll never be alone again, I promise..."

 

Sally pulls out her phone and starts taking pictures.

 

Adrienne giggles, giving Sally a slightly confused look.

 

James buries his face in Thomas's chest, "I love you, Tommy..."

 

Thomas smiles, "I love you too, Jemmy... And now that I can, I'm gonna make sure everyone knows it..."

 

Sally coos, "Oh, you guys are precious."

 

James jumps a little and looks at Sally in surprise, then blushes, "U-uh..."

 

Thomas huffs, "Give him a break, sis."

 

Sally grins, "Nah, that's no fun."

 

Thomas sighs and rolls his eyes, "I can hope, at least..."

 

Sally stickers her tongue out at him, then smiles at James, "I'm Sally! Thomas is my twin brother. It's nice to finally meet you, James!"

 

James gives her a slightly confused look, then smiles back, "H-hi..."

 

Sally's smile becomes a bit scary, "I know my brother loves you more than anything, but if you hurt him, I will break you in half."

 

James swallows thickly, "I-I won't! H-he's the most important p-person in my life, I c-couldn't possibly hurt h-him..."

 

Thomas hugs James closer and gives Sally a glare, "Really, Sally?"

 

Aaron's laughter is a bit muffled and watery, "Are you really surprised, Thomas? Any one of our friends would've said the same thing. Heck, _I_ would've said something like that if I was in that kind of mood."

 

James looks over at Aaron, "Why would you..." He trails off, confused when he sees that Aaron has his face buried in Tiana's shoulder as they hug each other tightly.

 

Sally smiles at them, "Nice job, Tia. You made him cry."

 

Tiana chuckles and kisses Aaron's head, "All I did was exist. And now he's a little bit shorter than me and I'm dying because he's so cute."

 

Sally grins, "So I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told James. If you hurt Aaron, I will hurt you. Nothing personal."

 

Tiana waves a hand, "Oh, don't worry, I understand."

 

Adrienne walks over to Tiana and lightly taps her arm, signing something to her.

 

Tiana yelps a little, "Oh crap, sorry Adri!" She quickly starts signing to the girl. Aaron nods a little when he recognizes the sign language.

 

James, however, looks confused.

 

Thomas chuckles and starts speaking softly, "Tiana used to be Aaron's wife, and Adrienne, the girl with the whiteboard, used to be Lafayette's wife. She's deaf, and Tiana's known her for a while, so she helps her out."

 

"Oh..." James frowns, looking at Aaron and Tiana, "Why did Sally threaten Tiana...? I-I kinda understand wh-why she threatened me, she i-is your sister, but why is she protecting Aaron...?"

 

Thomas smiles and looks over at Sally, who is trading messages with Adrienne and laughing at something she wrote, "We've known Aaron since we were all ten years old. Both Sally and I tend to be a bit protective of him at this point..."

 

Aaron smiles at Thomas as he grasps Tiana's hand, "Which, as I've said several times, you don't need to be. I can take care of myself, guys."

 

Thomas grins at Aaron, but ignores his words, "He's seen both of us at our worst, and the weirdest crap we've ever done."

 

Aaron laughs, "Like that time I walked in on you and Sally arguing over who got to wear a certain dress?"

 

Sally blinks, then starts laughing, "Oh yeah, you _did_ walk in on that once!"

 

James pulls away so he can raise an eyebrow at Thomas, "Excuse me?"

 

Tiana snickers, "Once? Were there multiple arguments about this?"

 

Thomas flushes a bit red, but he's chuckling, "Yeah, I crossdressed a bit."

 

Sally snorts, "A bit? Thomas, you started crossdressing when we were seven, and you still do it to this day. You just haven't recently because you've been too busy with stuff for college."

 

Thomas bites his lip, then shrugs, "Well, no point in denying it, I guess." He gives James a worried look, "That... That doesn't bother you, does it...?"

 

James smiles and shakes his head, "No, it doesn't. It just surprised me... Your parents must be really different this time around, huh?"

 

Thomas laughs, "Oh yeah, they were totally cool with it. Not to mention my best friend."

 

Sally clears her throat, "Hey bro, Adri's got a question."

 

Thomas looks over at her, "Huh?"

 

Adrienne is holding up her whiteboard, head tilted curiously. 'Why'd you start crossdressing?'

 

Thomas smiles, "Oh boy, that's a fun story... So, it started when we were seven, me and my best friend had made up a holiday..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> HMMMMM I WONDER WHAT THAT STORY IS THOMAS  
> I'm subtle I have no idea what you're talking about
> 
> ANYWAY  
> I honestly love writing Adrienne, but I'm super nervous that I'm gonna offend people who are actually deaf?? If I say something wrong, please please tell me what it is and how to fix it! I don't wanna upset anyone! ^~^
> 
> I changed Theodosia's name to Tiana for two reasons. One, I like the name, and two, mother and daughter are kinda named the same thing and I don't want confusion in the future.  
> And yes I made Thomas crossdress sometimes. People change. He had interesting friends. It's something I imagined once and then couldn't get out of my head.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! If you're confused about anything, or wanna give me advice about writing a deaf character, please let me know! I read each and every comment and I will make sure to respond to you. ^-^


End file.
